civclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tierra de Conciencia
Tierra de Conciencia (Land of Conciousness) (TdC) is a collective located in -6300;-1500, TdC has a socialist nature. Most of the builds and the organization of the state is done collectively. Most of the landmarks and buildings are named in Spanish. TdC has recruited a few members from Duolingo. Geography TdC is located on an island with varying biomes, although most of it is ForestHills, the island is on the Northwest quadrant (-;-) and has four settlements: * El Capitolio. * Villa Esplendida. * El Norte (Old MtA) * Ravine City Government Tierra de Conciencia has no official government officials, though the de facto leaders of the collective are StateApparatus (Founder), Njordomir (Founder); Other important members are Godomasta, Nocifier and YourAverageRick. History TdC was started by StateApparatus and Njordomir on the early days of CivClassics. The objective of the city was to create a small town free from drama with a nice library. Njordomir wished to roleplay as anarchist communists. After abandoning a small base in the mushroom biome on the southern tip of the island, the first settlement was founded. "El Capitolio" it is known for its unique take on the brutalist style. Conflicts and Episodes A few months after the founding of TdC, Mount Augusta settled north of El Capitolio on the same island. The island was owned by TdC. A conflict arose when a rogue pvper named Impulca killed StateApparatus. Impulca was operating on an alt and reportedly, no one was sure who the account was. Impulca came back the next day on his alt and was standing in town when State approached. State, seeing the user who killed him previously, immediately attacked. According to State, he received no assistance from his Augustan neighbors and this upset him. State revoked their invitation to be on the island. Impulca and the King of Westeros, ComradeNick, proceeded to grief TdC and demand the imprisonment of State. State and Njordomir fled to Impasse, assisted by MathInTheBath. State purchased an alt, SpidermanMurphy, to hide. Njordomir then griefed MTA, calling for the grief from TDC to be removed. The parties reached an agreement and the island was split, nearly in half. TdC, the move being spearheaded by State Apparatus, proceeded to annex MTA. State called in the help of the "big dogs", SirCrowley and TKON. A bloodless conflict, MTA agreed to settle south. The city had dropped into almost complete inactivity. On December the 1st, TdC was raided and griefed by pajeet_shooter. Ghvhvts On December the 11th, ProgramMC, on the alt account ManicMineman, attacked TdC. A chestroom was broken into and TdC was covered in cobblestone grief. A few members were killed. ProgramMC, upon his capture and admission of guilt, soon came to an agreement with TdC. The Holy Jaded Empire held Program's pearl during this time. The grief was quickly removed thanks to the hard work of all Tierran camaradas. On January of 2018, Stateapparatus resigned from his role as leader of TdC, leaving leadership to Njordomir. On January the 20th, Tierra de Conciencia joined The Order of the White Lotus, a player organization bent on peacemaking and international cooperation. Category:Nation